Liger X
by locolycan777
Summary: Four clans sworn to battle.When a child is born to these clans. He will have the power to either save or destroy the world.Will Naruto fall to darkness of fight to save the world and his loved ones.Or will the coming storm destroy him.Mild Harem.Mild Xmen
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto or X men. Wish I did though. Then I never would have sold Marvel to Disney. What the hell was Stan lee thinking!? Now enjoy and review.

Many know of the legendary rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha clans. What few know is of the rivalry between two different though smaller clans. They where famous for there own rights. The first was the bloodthirsty Kaguya clan. Blessed with the power to control the growth of there very bones. They where able to turn there very bones into any weapon they could imagine. There reign of terror was without equal. Yet just like the Senju and Uchiha. The Kaguya had a rival.

The clan held a simple name. The Howlett clan held another power that allowed them to challenge the kaguya at every pass. A power that also resided in there bones and there flesh. There bones where made from an organic alloy called Adamantium. The metal was in all words indestructible. No force in the world could harm it in any way. With this came the power of healing. No wound could kill them short of decapitation. Even then death was no guarantee. These two clans battle with savagery that would be the things of nightmares for ages. There war would only end with there deaths.

High atop a mountain pass the land was stained red with the blood of hundreds. As the last remnants of the ninja forces fled. Two continued to battle. One had pale skin and grey hair. On his brow was two green dots. His weapon was a pair of bone scythes. His opponent was a woman with long red hair. Her eyes burned with a fury like no other. As her weapons where a pair of chains whips. With a primal roar the two clashed. Only for there weapons the fail. Resorting to bare hands the two grappled. Tumbling on the ground the two where merciless. Only for something to happen. Something neither would ever suspect.

The moon was high ever the village hidden in the mist. As the Woman moved threw the night. A small bundle was in her arms. Stopping at a large mansion she kneeled at the door. Setting the bundle down she moved a piece of the cloth away. To reveal the face of a perfectly healthy baby. Her red hair and green eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. With teary eyes she placed a scroll by the infant. With the last of her strength she said sadly. "Please forgive me my dear Kushina." With that she knocked on the door. Only to flee in absolute terror and pain.

In the village hidden in the leaves all was peaceful and tranquil. As the second great ninja war had just ended. In a large bar one woman was drowning her sorrows. With tired eyes the slug sannin Tsunade drank bottle after bottle. Morning the loss of her lover. While nearby a man with jet black hair looked on like a predator. His eyes turning into the feared and legendary Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan. This was none other then Madara Uchiha. Despite being in his sixties he looked no older then thirty. Moving over to her he looked her in the eyes. Less then ten Minutes later the two where in a hotel room. The actions of that night would create a legend. His name would be Minato Namikaze.

The moon was high over the hidden leaf village. Nearly every last villager was sound asleep. In soft beds with there family and loved ones. Yet one child was not so lucky. His name was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. While to the adults of the village he was simply the nine tails in human form. They paid no mind to the poor boy they where torturing. There glares sharper and worse then any knife. Tonight his destiny would change. With a whimper the five year old boy was huddled in a hollow tree. Having just been thrown out of the orphanage for the third time. The crisp fall air piercing his skin like a knife.

As he was on the verge of sleep he was snapped awake by the sounds of feet. Scared he looked out of the tree his blood ran cold. As he say a pair of cloud ninja. Between them was a burlap sack. Despite being only five he could tell a child was in the bag. Listening in on them he was mortified by what on ninja said. "Damn man that was easy. Now were going to be living large that to this brat." With that he opened the bag to reveal the heir of the hyuga clan Hinata. A gag was in her mouth as her eyes showed her fear. The girl was one of the few to treat him nicely. Even standing up for him once in a park.

Without thinking he leapt from the tree. Landing he said as fierce as a five year old could. "Let her go!" Looking at him the two chuckled. Stepping towards them he said. "Let her go now or else." This caused one of the two to glare at him. Cracking his knuckles he was ready to kill the pour boy. Only for the second one to stop him and say. "He's just a kid man." The glare he sent to his partner made him back off. With a crazed grin he raised his fist high. What followed was a savage beating. He showed no mercy as he beat the poor boy.

Down on the ground Naruto was in the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. As bone where broken he didn't even know he had. Yet threw it all his eyes never left Hinata's. All he could think about was protecting her. The desire was so strong it awakened the power within him. The power of both his blood and the Nine tails sealed within him. His body surged with red chakra. The sheer force caused the man to pause. As his bones reset and mended. Crawling onto his hands and knees he howled in pain. His whole skeleton felt as if it was on fire. As he looked at his hands he felt something move within them. With one last howl of pain six razor sharp metal blades shot out of his hands. The blades where only five inches long. While the trees seemed to double in size around them. Yet what shocked the two the most was his eyes. For glaring at them with raw fury was the Sharingan. Fully formed and spinning fast. Only instead of red his Sharingan was a sea forest green.

Running on raw instinct he took advantage of the man's shock he leapt at the man. His claws impaled the man in his chest. As the two fell to the ground His eyes then locked onto the other man. Leaping threw the air he slashed at him. It was only at the last second that the man dodged just enough to evade a fatal blow. The slash instead left the man with three diagonal gashes across his face. The sounds of pursuers echoed threw the air. Not liking the odds the ninja ran. Leaving behind his prize. Naruto was in complete and total shock. All he could do was stare at the claws. Looking at Hinata he saw the terror and fear in her eyes. Without a word he fled. Not once did he hear her pleas to stop.

Running threw the forest he was on autopilot. Not once did he bother to look where he was going. As he moved like a wolf threw the trees. His mind was a complete and total blank. Where his feet took him was anyone's guess. Yet the village hidden in the leaves would not see Naruto for many years to come.

Ten years later in the land of lightning. Two people in large brown cloaks walked towards the hidden cloud village. Hoods hid there faces from view. Walking towards the village there goal was clear. With a gruff voice the one on the right said bluntly. "Scout out the area and look for the target." The one on the left nodded there head. Only to vanish with a soft bamf followed with a plume of smoke and brimstone. While the first simply kept walking as the village came into view.

Far to the west in the hidden mist village. The forth Mizukage Kushina Uzumaki looked over her village with sorrowful eyes. As memories of her life before came to her. With her crimson hair in a top knot she was the desire of nearly every man in the village. In a black battle Kimono she was the single most feared female ninja alive. Her only rival was Tsunade Senju the fifth hokage. Yet there was one thing she failed in life. That was to avenge her husband and son. By slaying the nine tails that she believed to have taken over her son's body. The sole reason for her failure was the intervention of the third hokage. Now that he was dead she could finally continue her plans. Even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

Looking out upon the city she didn't look back as her second in command entered. With a low bow he said nervously. "There here my lady." With that she closed her eyes and said softly. "Soon my love." With that she walked out of the room to meet with the most feared men alive. The elite of the notorious Akatsuki organization.

Deep beneath the Mizukage's fortress was a chamber spoken of only in whispers. A place made by the fabled sage of the six paths himself. That allowed him to see anywhere in the world. A domed chamber thirty feet in diameter. While on a pedestal was a green crystal orb. The orb seemed to radiate an otherworldly energy. Many have gone mad from simply staring at the orb for to long.

Standing on both sides of the pedestal was two people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One was a man standing at just under six feet tall. With short spiky hair his face was hidden by an orange spiral mask. The center of the spiral focused on his right eye. This was the Akatsuki member known simply as Tobi. While the one standing beside him was a woman with short Blue hair. With an origami flower in her hair. With a dull hollow look in her eyes. It was clear this beauty of beauties was disillusioned with the world. Her faith in humanity was lost. This was the angel if the hidden rain Konan.

With a soft grinding of stones a panel lifted on the edge of the dome. As the Mizukage entered she glared at the two. With a chuckle Tobi said happily. "Ah the red death has come. What ever shall we do?" With a sigh Konan said bluntly. "Try showing some respect Tobi. Lady Kushina has gone threw all the trouble of joining us to capture nine tails." Walking into the chamber she said fiercely. "Enough of this farce. Lets just find the beast or else." With that she clenched her right hand. Only for two metal sharp claws to shoot out. Seven inches long they ran parallel. Nodding Konan looked at the orb coldly. "The process is simple really. Place a drop of the person's blood on the orb. Then all we must do is infuse our chakra. The orb will cast a genjutsu around us. To us we will be able to watch the target as if he was standing here before us." Reaching into her dress Kushina drew a small vial of blood. Taken a mere six hours before the fox attacked. It was the last thing she had of her son. "Now my vengeance will finally come."

In the heart of the hidden cloud village. Rested a small bar popular amongst the ninja of the village. Sitting at a barstool was one of the most sought after women in all of the village. With strait blond hair reaching her shoulders. With a figure most women could only dream of having. She was dressed in the usual battle dress for female ninja. With a drink in hand she looked at the stool next to her. There sat the man with the brown cloak. Only now the hood was back. Revealing a young man with long spiky blond hair. With three whisker marks on each cheek. He calmly took a drink from his glass. Knowing the man from the description of her sensei.

With a sly grin she leaned towards him. From where he was sitting he would have gotten a flawless view of her chest. Looking at him she asked seductively. "Hey there you new to the village handsome." Looking at her he could only grin and say. "Not really just passing threw. What's your name beautiful." Winking at him she said playfully. "Samui so how long you staying here. Surely long enough to have some fun." The others in the bar where shocked. Not a single man in all the village had gotten half this far with her. Just as she was about to speak a tremble shook the earth. A common thing due to the unique ninja of the village. The man glared as he said annoyed. "Blast there already here!" With that he bolted out of the room. To shocked to think it took her a moment to realize what he meant. Looking at the other ninja in the bar she said with a commanding voice. "Alert bolt we have trespassers in the village!" With that she ran out after him.

At the outmost edge of the village was an abandoned area. Once a factory district. It was abandoned after the second great ninja war. Now it was a training ground for the villages secret weapons. People with the power of tailed demons sealed within them. Not many ninja dared enter for fear of there lives. This also served as a double edged sword. For at the moment one of the two vessels where under attack. At one side of the area was the vessel of the two tailed hell cat. With dirty blond hair and an elegant figure. Yugito Nii was an elite jonin. One of the strongest in the village. Only six where stronger then her. While she had near flawless control of her demon.

While attacking her was two members of the feared Akatsuki organization. One was a man with short grey hair slicked back. Armed with a three blade scythe with a long cord on the bottom of the shaft. The man's skin had turned coal black. With white markings looking like bones over his body. With no fear he attacked her. Swinging the scythe with expert ease. While his partner was an equally odd man. With the appearance of being stitched together with thick black cords. While on his back was four masks. Each was with different designs. While on each of there fore heads was a scratched out forehead protector. Signifying that they where rouge ninja. While the stitched man unleashed devastating jutsus. While the skeleton man showed no fear as the jutsus hit him as well. Yet didn't seem to harm him.

The two proved to be a devastating duo. As they quickly overwhelmed the two tailed vessel. As she fell limp onto the ground beaten the man with the scythe grinned insanely and said. "Fuck man that bitch was vicious!" Walking over to her he looked at her weakened form. Nearly half her clothes had been destroyed by her transformation into her tailed state. A dark idea came to him as he said with that same insane grin. "I'm going to make her pay for putting up a fight." As he took on step closer he stopped. Looking down in shock he found the tips of six metal claws sticking out of his chest. With a twitching move he looked back to find the man. Both his hair and cloak where swaying in the wind. With a gurgling voice he said. "Who the fuck are you?"

Pulling the claws out he kicked the man in the back. Sending him clear across the destroyed field. Standing tall he looked at the man's partner. The stitched man looked at the claws. Interested he spoke calmly as he asked. "Who are you boy?" The claws slowly slid into the cloak. The man's hand came out of the cloak. With a black fingerless glove with slits between the knuckles. Gripping the collar of his cloak he threw off the cloak. The man was frozen in absolute shock. As memories from his early childhood came forth. Standing alone on a battlefield. Flames where all around him as the man looked at him. His long black spiky hair flowing in the wind. As he came back to the present. Looking at the boy he said scared for the first time in ages. "It can't be Madara?"

The man was dressed in the loose battle robes used by ninja nearly sixty years ago and beyond. With long spiky blond hair that reached his waist. He stood tall and proud. As his eyes where a fully formed Sharingan. Only sea forest green instead of red. With an aura of power about him. Only proven by his ripped yet lean frame. He looked at the man with cold fury. Yet was still excited about facing a strong opponent. Yet what the man had called him had caused him to blink.

The man looked at him confused as his Sharingan seemed to pierce into the attacker. With a confused look he said. "No my name is Naruto. Who the hell are you?" Shaking off his fear the man said. "The name is Kakazu. Move aside before I kill you boy. That girl is coming with use." With a grin Naruto said calmly. "Oh and just why would I hand over one of my own kind to the Akatsuki?" Not another word was said as the man unleashed a powerful water jutsu. The torrent of water rushed towards him. Running threw his own hand signs Naruto called out. "Wood style dome barrier." Between the jutsu and Naruto erupted from the ground a half dome of slid wood. The dome shielded the two from the water jutsu. When the attack ended the wood sank back into the ground. As Yugito was still severely weakened from her battle. All she could do was stare in awe at the man before her. While an aura of somehow having a bond with him came to her. A feeling she had from only two others. That was how she knew what he was. The only question was witch one he held.

Kakuzu was frozen in shock. As more memories came back. Of the first man to ever bring him to the brink of death several times came to mind. Without realizing it he said aloud. "Wood style Ninjutsu and the Sharingan. Could he be there descendent?" That was when he began to laugh to himself. Catching the Naruto attention he said loud enough for him to hear. "So Madara and Hashirama's heir. I must say this is a treat. To think those two clans would put aside there hatred to produce such a child is amazing. A pity you must die here and now!" With that he underwent a shocking transformation. As the masks on his back erupted from his back. Made from twisted black cords. They moved with a mind all there own.

With a mocking voice Kakazu said boldly. "Tell me boy can you surpass the only two to defeat me?" With that he attacked Naruto mercilessly. Unleashing jutsus of every main element. Unsheathing his claws he looked behind him as a three bladed scythe carved into his right side. With an insane grin Hidan sent him clear across the rubble into one of the few remaining walls. "Ha take that you cheap shot. Fall before the might of Jashin!" Kakuzu glared at his partner as the chance for revenge was gone. Just as he was about to recall the creature back into him he froze.

The area around Naruto was engulfed by swirling crimson chakra. As Naruto calmly stood the chakra took shape around him. As the outline of a fox appeared. Only to vanish as he popped his claws. He moved in a blur towards Hidan. With one swift slash he took hidan's head clean off. As the head landed with a thud next to his body Naruto stopped behind where Hidan had been standing. Looking at the decapitated head he looked unimpressed. Only to step back as the head burst out into a long string of swears. Looking on shocked and disturbed. Naruto did the only thing he could think of. Looking at the swearing head he said bluntly. "You should have quit while you where ahead." With that he kicked the head as hard as he could. Sending the head sailing he then charged Kakazu. Five jutsus where unleashed at once. One of each element the chakra behind it was beyond the levels of most jonin.

With any fear he leapt into the brunt of the attack. As the jutsus slammed into him he roared. Leaping further he spun in mid air. Turning into a drill of savage fury. Heading strait for two of the creatures he tore threw them with ease. As they turned into a puddle of black ooze. He landed hard on the ground as he glared at Kakazu. The ancient ninja looked at Naruto. As experience from his youth told him to do one thing. To cut bait and run. Looking at his target he found her surrounded by Bolt black ops agents. Led by Samui herself. Looking at Naruto he reabsorbed to remaining creatures and said. "Next time boy you die." With that he vanished in a column of fire.

As the Bolt agents tended to Yugito and recovered Hidan's head. Samui moved towards Naruto. With a dark growl she said fiercely. "How did you know?" All Naruto did was raise his hand up. Making a sign to wait a second he looked around. Only to step to the right as a plume of smoke and brimstone appeared where he was standing. There was the second person with a large man with them. Standing at just over seven feet tall he was nothing but pure muscle. With bronze bracers on his arms. He was one of the strongest ninja alive. This was the Raikage himself Kongol. Though at the moment he looked ragged as if he had been in a fight.

With a grunt he limped towards Naruto and looked the young man over. Half his clothes had been destroyed in the final attack. While his Sharingan eyes where still active. Crossing his arms the Raikage grunted and said. "So you the punk that beat my brother Kirabi. So what do you want Uchiha?" With a saddened look in his eye Naruto looked away and said. "I'm no uchiha lord Raikage. Do uchiha have these?" Raising his right arm slightly he then popped his claws." The Raikage was clearly impressed. As he remembered the rant from one of his ninja from years ago. His gaze went to a shocked Samui for a brief second. Only for him to look at the boy again and say. "No they don't. So why did you save Yugito? While your friend here bailing me out of a trap set by rouge cloud ninja."

Retracting his claws Naruto looked at Yugito and said solemnly. "Several months ago while training I learned of the Akatsuki. When they took gaara of the desert. I knew I had to stop them. So we came to there next target. It was pure luck we found out there plans. To distract you with an assault while there elite took there prize. I couldn't risk another of my kind taken." At that the Raikage raised an eyebrow and asked aggressively. "Witch one boy?" Looking him square in the eyes he said annoyed. "The ninth though those leaf bastards didn't think to tell me. I had to find out on my own after nearly killing my teacher. So could you please drop it."

Nodding the Raikage said calmly. "Understandable I know it's a touchy subject among your kind. Though there is one thing I would like to know." With that he grabbed the robed figure. Before Naruto or his companion could react he ripped the cloak clear off. All those there where frozen in there places. Even the Raikage was awestruck as he said with a whisper. "Impossible there extinct." There standing before them was one of the last of an ancient clan. One that ended at the hands of the sage of the six paths himself.

Standing at just over five feet tall was a sixteen year old girl. Yet what set her out was several things. Her hair was a long platinum. While her eyes where a solid dark green with a purple pupil. Her skin was also a pale almost white color. While purple tribal marks gave her a feral look. She was in a loose style of robes like Naruto's colored green with a leaf pattern. Only slightly less loose to show off her figure. Witch in itself was a head turner. Strapped to the back of her waist was a pair of Katanas. Her belt had pouches shaped like decks of playing cards. There where ten of these pouches total. While she stepped back nervously Naruto appeared between her and the Raikage. Popping his claws he took a defensive stance. While the girl's hands moved for two of the pouches.

Realizing what he had done the Raikage bowed and said as gently as he could. "My apologies. Had I know I wouldn't have done what I did. Please forgive me. I owe you both a great deal. Rest and recover in the village. Together we have a better chance to deal with the Akatsuki." Slowly retracting his claws Naruto looked back at his partner and said. "It's up to you Hydra." Looking at the Raikage her eyes seemed to glow for a brief second. Nodding her head was all he needed. Looking at the raikage Naruto said calmly. "We'll stay for awhile. Until the head spills his filthy mouth anyway." Nodding The Raikage smiled and led the two to his mansion.

In the hidden mist village the spying jutsu had run out of power. Leaving three shocked and stunned people. All three couldn't believe what they had seen. Kushina was staring at her hands. Since the day of the nine tails. She had been cursed with those claws. Yet what she had seen was impossible to her. Not only did he have claws as well. But he had the two bloodlines known to tame and control the nine tails. The wood release of the first hokage. As well as the Sharingan eyes. For the first time in years she had doubt. Doubt that her son was possessed by the fox. If so then she had forsaken her own child. Out of fear and shame.

The normally wisecracking and childish Tobi was dead silent. What he had seen had caused old memories to come back. One was of his one night stand with a certain sannin. The possibility floating in her mind was to risky to be true. Already he was thinking of a way to test it. Throwing away his act he said more to himself. "So Hidan is captured and Kakazu fled. We must deal with this as quickly as possible." Looking at Konan he saw a shocking sight. Konan the ice angel of the Akatsuki was openly shocked. While a light blush was on her cheeks. It was only his trained ninja hearing that allowed him to hear her say. "It can't be him." He filed this away for later. As he was already busy with his own plans.

In the raikage's mansion Naruto was in a garden used to entertain guests. Sitting under a tree was in his spare robes. Nearby Hydra was sleeping next to him. Watching her sleep he smiled and said. "You want to know where she's from don't you?" Looking to his side he watched as Samui walked up to him. Arms crossed she looked first at him then at Hydra. Her gaze was one of a seasoned solder. "Yes I thought all the Viera where killed by the sage. Yet here one is are the legends true?" With a small grin Naruto was calm as he said calmly. "Oh yes every last one you've heard. Though I don't have the slightest clue where she's from. My first true sensei found her as an infant on his doorstep. When he died she followed me. Where like family brother and sister."

He then frowned as he said looking at Hydra. "Who was he?" Samui was confused at his question. "What do you mean?" With a sigh he looked out at the garden. "The man I killed that night." The air went still. As not even a fly moved. Samui was still and silent as she looked down at him. Her eyes burned with pain as she said softly. "His name was Faust. He was my father." Naruto didn't speak just stared into the distance waiting. For soon the flood gates released as she dropped to her knees crying. "I know. I know he was a bastard. But still why did he have to die? Tell me now!" His arms wrapped around her as he said gently. "Because where all animals. We try to fight it. Try to deny it but in the end where all animals. The true test is how to become something more."

With a chocked sob she looked up at him. There eyes locked as time seemed frozen for the two. Throwing her pride and care to the wind she leaned in. Slowly the two drew closer. Until there lips locked as the two shared not a kiss of lust. But one of two long lost lovers. When they finally parted he said softly. "I can't stay in cloud forever." Closing her eyes she rested against him. Wrapping her arms around him she said mournfully. "I know but for now make me feel alive. Make me remember what it is to live. If just for today." He then held her tighter and said. "Only if you do the same for me."

Nearby the raikage looked on with a rare happy smile. Since Faust's death he had personally cared and trained her. Seeing her long broken heart finally begin to heal was a happy sight for him. The fact he may stay to be with her only made better. The moment was broken as a messenger appeared. Kneeling the man held up a sealed scroll. On it was the symbol for the hidden leaf village. Taking the scroll he broke the seal. Swiftly reading the contents he frowned. "So the leaf has called a gokage summit." Looking at the two he frowned and said. "Very well we move in two days. Prepare the head for transport."

In the hidden rain village the leader of the Akatsuki was with the two who had watched the battle for the two tails. His legendary Rinnegan eyes widened as Tobi told him everything. Only for the masked man to finish by saying coldly. "It would also seem that you dear angel knows the young man." during the whole recounting the woman was silent and distant. As the god of the hidden rain looked at her. All he had to do was say one word. "HOW?" The silent Konan looked at him. Her eyes showed the storm of emotions in them.

Walking for a doorway. She was gone for several moments. Knowing that the room she had entered had no exit and held the one thing she now fought for. They waited for her to return. There wait was short as she returned with a bundle in her arms. The sky blue cloth had an opening. Revealing a young infant with spiky blue hair like his mother. As the infant stirred she looked up at them. Pain's eyes had shot open as he realized what she was about to say. Yet it was her words that sealed his fear. "Because he is Cloud's father." The two had nothing to say. They had known that Konan had desperately wanted a child. Yet due to reasons to painful to speak of. She had left the group in search of a person to father her child. When she had returned with Cloud all she would say was that the father saved her from a now dead group of rock ninja.

Tobi was in deep thought. The possibility running threw his mind was to great to ignore. Taking off his mask revealed the aged face of Madara Uchiha. Now looking to be in his late forties. It was then that the two knew that the man meant business. Walking up to her he spoke as gently as the man could. His eyes never leaving the sleeping baby. "Konan there is a very good chance this child's father is my grandson. If so we need a blood test to find out. We can do this the hard way our the easy way." Looking at the child she said scared for the child's father. "If he is what will you do? Do to him what you plan with Itachi?" All he did was look at her. Unable to answer her no matter how hard he tried.

For nearly two days Naruto and Samui never left her room. The two had made none stop love. Only stopping to rest. While Hydra was with the elders of the village. Due to the village being near her ancient clans homeland. The elders had a great deal of knowledge on her clan. She had learned more in the past few days. Then in her entire life. Thus it was on the second day that the two lovers stood before the Raikage. He had told them of the summit in the land of iron. With a serious look in his eyes he asked Naruto. "Will you come as one of my guard?" Looking at the two he seemed to be in deep thought. Only to grin and say. "Sure why the hell not."

In the village hidden in the leaves. The fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju looked at the shin obi council with cold fury. Overstepping there authority they had called a gokage summit. Now she would have to go to the land of iron and make a case worthy of the five shadows. All this was due to there inability to find one man. The sole heir of the forth hokage and fifth Mizukage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. When the third had revealed his true heritage after his saving of Hinata Hyuga. Tsunade had come with the fury of a mother. In a single day she had filled the entire hospital with every person the ever harm her grandchild. She then used an ancient law her grandfather made to remove the third from power and become the fifth.

Since that day nearly every clan has offered there daughters to her grandchild.

When the last of Uchiha clan sasuke had gone to orochimaru. Few even cared while some where even glad. Tsunade didn't even bother sending a retrieval team. When word that Naruto had trained under several of the most feared ninja alive. The council's hunt for him only doubled. As news of his claws reached them they had formed a special team behind her back to capture him. While a secret order to the female ninja to seduce on sight to bare his child. Now she was in need on guards for her trip to the land of iron. While the council tried to choose for her. She was adamant that she take just two people. Hinata hyuga and her sensei Anko mitarashi. They where to leave at sunrise. Leaving Jiriaya of the sannin in charge in her place. Little did they know the one they sought with such frenzy would soon walk right into there laps.

At the gates to each of the hidden villages the kages where leaving for the land of Iron. The one truly neutral land. It was ruled by Samurai with there leader being the feared Sephiroth. The only man to truly master the sword. At the gates to the hidden cloud village Both Naruto and Samui stood before the raikage. The raikage was in his kage robes. While a large bundle was strapped to his back. Behind him stood two people in light brown cloaks. One was clearly thin standing just under six feet tall. The other was slightly less built then the raikage. While from the two radiated one thing. An odd otherworldly power. With a simple nod the five set out.

Halfway down the road Naruto looked at Samui the look in his eyes showed he was both nervous and serious. "Samui there is something you should know." Curious she looked at him concerned. "About a year ago I went to the sand village. Stuff went down and well lets just say the Kazekage's sister is going to be very friendly when we get there. I mean very friendly like us friendly." With a small glare she looked at him and said bluntly. "Just how many women have you slept with." With a small blush he looked away and said. "Quite a few to be honest." Samui just glared at him as he said to defend himself. "Hey it was thanks to them that I'm as good as I am."

Deep in the hidden rain village Madara stood nearby Konan. The angel of the hidden rain held onto her child almost fearfully. The infant was sound asleep in her arms. While the two where anxiously awaiting the results of the blood tests. The doctor performing the test was a loyal servant of the akatsuki. As the door opened the doctor entered. An elderly man in his sixties. His experience was grand and his loyalty came from Rain's defeat of Salamander Hanzo. Who had killed his family decades ago. With a folder in hand he bowed to Konan as he said humbly. "Lady Konan the tests are done" The two waited with held breaths as he read the results. "Having gone threw every test we have we have confirmed that Lord Madara is the child's direct ancestor. How is beyond me. But it is without a shadow of a doubt true. Not only that but the child has both your bloodline and the father's. This child could be the very first to hold five active bloodlines. How is beyond me but it is."

Madara looked at the child in awe. While Konan held one of worry. Should the Akatsuki fail in there goals. Her only son would know only war and bloodshed. Without a word she swore to herself she would protect him at all costs. Looking at the stunned face of Madara she watched as he looked to have been hit with a sledgehammer. Stumbling back he realized a truth he didn't want to know. Dropping to his knees he whispered to himself. "Minato was my son?" His eyes showed pain for the first time in ages. As he mourned the son he never knew. The son he killed when he sent the nine tails to attack the leaf village. Looking at the infant he swore to himself to never repeat the same mistake with this child. Yet there plans had to continue. The life of one man couldn't be worth more then there plans. Even if that life was his only grandson. He would atone with cloud.

Wow that is one hell of a chapter. Hope you enjoy it and the next chapter. Yes I gave Naruto wolverine's claws and healing factor. Though the way I did it was completely original. I checked but if I missed a fic sorry. I thought the twist with Kushina being Mizukage was nice. While Konan and Naruto having a kid was one hell of a twist. This fic will be a mild Harem fic. He'll get some that's for sure. About six women total. With a twist next chapter you wont see coming. While Hydra's powers will be revealed later. I will say this there is a very good reason the sage wiped them out.

NOW PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FANFICS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! If not I wont update until I get at least ten reviews. Mainly to vote on weather I should have a version of saber tooth as well. Though Hinata will have the power of one particular mutant. I'll give a hint she'll be naruto's worst nightmare in a fight.


	2. The past and the future

You know the drill. Don't own Naruto X men or anything else I may use in this.

Well that was fast ten reviews in just two days. Many of them positive. Now I'm going to try working on the whole scene thing I swear. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This chapter might be longer then the last. Or longer I haven't finished it yet. There will be confrontations in this fic. Also why doesn't anybody what more mutant powers. Hell like six characters would be perfect. Well I hate to break this to you but four people will have mutant powers. Naruto for one Hinata is another. Well Hydra has kurt's power of teleportation. While there will be one last person with a mutant power. That person will be a shocker! Also a person brought up certain grammar errors in the last chapter. To that person I have this to say. My spell check is a true son of a bitch! Half the shit I write it automatically changes. So just saying not my fault it's this messed up computer.

The village hidden in the mist.

For the first time in nearly a decade the Mizukage was scared. Scared that she was wrong. That her son was not the nine tails incarnate. That she had abandoned her first born child for nothing. An act she herself had sworn never to do. Due to her growing up an orphan in the mist village. She had lived the life of an orphan, she had sworn to never let her children suffer that life. Now she was at a crossroads. In her office she sat at her desk.

Before her was a pair of scrolls. One was clearly old. The scroll was clearly over thirty years old. Yet the seal was still intact. This scroll was the only link she had to her blood parents. Her fear of what lay in this scroll had kept her from reading it her whole life. The closest she came was when she was about to have Naruto. Now she was about to read what she has put off her whole life.

The second scroll was not as old yet still slightly worn. On the scroll was the symbol for the hokage. This was the forth hokage's last will and testament. Kushina had taken it to prevent Naruto from having any claim to his fortune. She had never once glanced at the scroll. Her fear that he had foolishly left the fox the keys to it's release. Caused her to take the scroll along with any document that Naruto was the forth's son. To the village he was a bastard in every sense of the word. With shaky hands she reached for the older scroll.

Hidden sound village Orochimaru's main chamber

For his entire life the snake sannin had desired one thing. To master all the jutsu of the world. Along with the power to live forever. To accomplish this he has ruined the lives of countless innocent souls. His means towards immortality is to steal the bodies of other people. His latest conquest is one of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan. Spared by his brother Itachi. Sasuke had gone to the snake sannin for power. Waiting for the window to take his body. The sannin has trained the boy along with experimenting on the boy.

In his office the sannin had an almost insane smile on his face. His spies in the villages had told him of the gokage summit. The greatest threat to his goal had always been the hidden villages. To many times there ninja had come to the brink of taking him down. Now the chance to end there threat once and for all had arose. The chance to start the next great ninja war had risen up. His plan would only need five people to make it work. His sound four and his future body. His plan was simple to kill the five kages and plunge the world into another war.

Hidden Rain village Akatsuki tower.

In the nursery Konan was watching her son sleep. The blue haired infant was her world. From the doorway Madara entered. Mask in his right hand he looked at her as he said with mild apprehension. "Tell me Konan how did you meet him." Looking at him she could see he was unsure how to feel. His only known child had been killed nearly seventy years ago by the first hokage. Causing the legendary battle at the valley of the end. While his second born was killed when he sent the fox to the leaf village. That was why he had such little experience with how to feel. With a soft smile she sat down. Looking up at him she began her tale.

Land of beasts two years ago winter.

Konan was furious beyond all measure. The cause for her rage was a simple one. She had only left the akatsuki for a mere two weeks. Yet she had been captured by rouge ninja like a child. The ninja was a member of one of the most feared groups in all the elemental lands. They where called the Reavers a roaming band of savages that first came from the west in the second ninja war. They where drawn by a lord seeking power. Yet the Reavers only sought greater power. They sought this power in a rather simple way. They would capture female ninja and force them to mother there children. Over the years they would give up the desire to escape and become Reavers themselves. They where in every meaning of the word barbarians.

The snow was coming down hard in the land of beasts. While in the dense forests was a small nomad camp. The domed huts all circled a much larger one. At nearly sixty feet wide the hut was made from timbers. Stacked in a hexagon shaped dome. A colossal stone chimney billowed smoke from the back of the dome. Farthest from the fur covered entrance. Around the camp several men where posted guard. While the sounds of celebration echoed from inside the man main building. The men where all covered head to toe in animals furs. As they carried large battle axes. Walking around one hut a guard nearly seven feet tall. Was hit in the chest with an arrow. The force behind it sent him back several feet only to land with a thud. Startled the others ran to his aid. As the whistling of multiple arrows rang threw the air.

Inside the central hut nearly one hundred Reavers where celebrating. Many where hanging from the support beams. While an eight foot wide fireplace heated the massive chamber. Torches lit the room while tied in the center of the room was three people. One was a younger Hydra dressed in nothing but a tattered battle dress. The other two where a sight to behold. One was a teenage girl no older then seventeen. With bright blond hair held in four spiky pigtails. She was in a worn black battle kimono. This was the sister of the Kazekage Temari. At her feet was the destroyed remains of a large battle fan. She held a defiant look in her eyes. While Konan was in the remains of her Akatsuki cloths. Her cloak now missing the red clouds. Each of the girls had there hands tied to the top of the same wooden post. The three where shoulder to shoulder as they glared at there captors.

With a loud booming roar the leader of the Reavers got the attention of his men. The man was nearly eight feet tall. With broad shoulders he was nothing but raw muscle. His long shaggy hair reached his waist. As his teeth where sharpened like fangs. He was dressed furs from some of the most ferocious predators in the land. His forearms and hands where in massive metal gauntlets. The knuckles and fingertips where spiked and red with dried blood. Carved into the heads was a saber tooth tiger. As the Reavers went silent the leader circled the three women as he said with pride. "My Reaver brothers we have had many fine vixens of this land. Yet never have we had such fine maidens. A Viera a Kage's child and the angel of rain. Now who do we take first?"

With defiant eyes the three looked at him. Yet it was Temari who spoke. Her voice held no fear as she said almost amused. "This is your only chance Victor let us go now or you all die." The Reavers all laughed at her declaration as Victor went almost feral as he asked her. "Oh and just how are you going to kill us?" Both Hydra and Temari had knowing looks. While Konan was merely trying to look defiant. The Tales she had heard of the Reavers was anything but good. Now she was trapped in the heart of there lands. The last time a rescue was attempted. A full platoon of earth ninja lost there lives. While the third Tsuchikage was horribly disfigured. Her only hope was if the akatsuki heard of her capture. Thus her hope was all but gone.

Outside the main hut an odd sight could be seen. Climbing the dome was a man in furs. Around his waist was a thick rope at the end of the rope was a large boulder. As he climbed his goal was the chimney. As he reached the top he turned pulling the rope. As the boulder was within arms reach he took firm hold. Raising the boulder up high revealed a heavy metal bow under his furs.

Inside the hut Victor grinned as he reached for Hydra. With a glare the girl yelled with a voice that shook the very building. "Liger now!" A mere second later the fireplace exploded. Smoke ask and embers filled the chamber. The Reavers where stunned as a figure appeared in the fireplace. As the smoke cleared it revealed a man in furs. His long shaggy blond hair reached his shoulders. As three whisker marks where on each cheek. In his right hand was a giant metal bow sideways. Notched in the bow was six arrows with larger then normal jagged arrowheads. With his left hand he pulled the string back and said with a grin. "Boo!" Letting the arrows fly they hit six Reavers. Each one was sent more then six feet back. The back end of the arrows the only thing left visible.

Victor was already drawing forth his chakra. while the Reavers all charged Naruto. Dropping the bow Naruto smiled. Taking a fighting stance his fists where raised up like a boxer. As the Reavers came in all he did was punch them in the chests. Moving threw them all he needed was one punch for each Reaver. If one looked closely they could see a cut on each of them as if they had been stabbed. Naruto moved threw the Reaver hordes his goal the women. While Victor watched with a feral gaze as his men where decimated by one man. Who fought with the fury of ten men. With a low growl he flexed his hands.

Naruto punched two men at the same time. The sheer force caused the two to seemingly float in the air for a moment. Only to hit the ground hard. As blood began to pool under them. With a dark growl Naruto looked at Victor. The two looked eyes for only a second. When with a roar the giant charged on all fours. Dropping to one knee Naruto picked up a stray dagger. Dropped by one of his victims. On pure reflex he threw the dagger. The dagger whipped past Victor who paid the knife no mind. All he saw was Naruto as the urge to kill him was to great. Had he looked back he would have seen the knife slice threw the ropes holding Hydra.

With the force that has shattered bones into dust. Victor slammed into Naruto sending the two clear threw the wall. Tumbling threw the snow the two grappled only to break apart. Recovering Naruto threw himself several feet away. Landing with his legs bent his arms where at his sides. His claws popped out as he growled deeply. Victor looked at him like a madman. Baring his fangs he let out a dark chuckle. Flexing his hands he charged Naruto. The two slashed and swiped as soon as there wounds opened they closed. There injuries healing before there very eyes. Nothing the two could do could put the other down.

Grabbing Naruto Victor locked eyes with him. With a chuckle he said almost proud. "You got moves boy. Pity you got to die." With a glare Naruto activated his Sharingan. With a cold glare he said. "You brought this on yourself!" His Sharingan then shifted into three jagged leafs. With a whisper he said just one word. "Tsukiyomi." Inside the main hut the three women had finished off the remaining Reavers. When the three paused as a loud howl of pure terror echoed threw the hut. Konan heard Temari say concerned. "He really used it my god." Looking at the hole Konan was ready to cast her paper shuriken jutsu. When she saw Naruto haggardly enter his clothes shreds. Yet not a single scratch on him. With a tired weak look he fell forward. Running the two girls caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.

Hidden rain village present day.

With a soft smile Konan looked at her son. "I traveled with him for a month after that. He just traveled helping wherever he could. When he heard that people where being oppressed we where there. Then one night I finally made the choice. In the land of spring he fathered Cloud. I was honestly going to stay with him. But my place was here with my family. I was going to ask him to come. But he was just to noble for this. I just knew he wouldn't join. So I left telling him I needed to help my family. Never telling him about Cloud."

Looking at her Madara was silent. Until he walked over towards Cloud. Looking at the sleeping infant he was in deep thought. Nodding his head he looked at her. Slipping the mask on he said simply. "There's someone I have to see. Take good care of the boy until I return." With that he walked out of the room. While little Cloud began to stir. As he opened his eyes they flashed into a sea forest green Sharingan. Lasting only a second they returned to normal he fell asleep.

Hidden leaf village Kage's tower.

With a dark scowl the slug sannin looked herself over one last time. This was one of the rare times she was dressed in the robes of the hokage. The hat bearing the symbol for fire resting upon her head. The last time she had worn those robes was when she had met the new Kazekage two years ago. When an unknown ninja had aided in taking down the previous Kazekage. Turning from the standing mirror she looked at her bodyguards.

Wearing a fishnet bodysuit with a light brown leather skirt. With a large brown trench coat over that. With a light yet powerful figure. Anko Mitarashi was a rare sight to behold. Yet the real sight was her sole student. Standing next to her was one of the most feared female ninja to ever come from the leaf village. Standing at just over five feet tall Hinata Hyuga was a sight to behold. With a body most women would gladly kill to have. She could easily have any man she wanted. With long dark blue hair tied in a long braid that reached her waist. A five inch razor sharp blade was attached to the end of the braid. She was dressed in a sleek black bodysuit. With a white wolf wrapped around it. The wolf's head resting over her heart. Like her teacher she had a large dark blue trench coat. Yet unlike her teacher she was loaded down with knives.

Six throwing knives where wrapped around her thighs. With two held on the outside of her boots. Hanging from her waist was a pair of butterfly swords. While her jacket was filled with hidden pockets filled with knives. While her hands had metal plated gloves. Her skills in the gentle fist still where said to surpass her father. Yet her true skills came from her mother's bloodline. A bloodline that helped her obtain the rank of jonin before anyone else in her class. Now she was one of the hokage's elite personal guard. Given missions to difficult for even the anbu black ops to handle.

With one last glance Tsunade said calmly. "Let's get going."

Hidden mist village Mizukage's office.

The Mizukage was in her robes. Ready to head for the land of iron. Yet before this could happen she needed to meet her bodyguards. With a soft click her office door opened. As a woman who looked no older then thirty walked in. With long fire red hair that reached her waist. Dressed in the clothes of the Howlett clan. She had a pair of six foot long broadswords strapped to her back. With an uneasy gaze the woman said calmly. "You summoned me lady Mizukage?" The two where practically twins. On one occasion the woman had even served as her body double.

Kushina looked at her as she said calmly. Yet the uncertainty was still clear in her voice. "Yes a Gokage summit has been called. I would like you to be one of my guards and advisors. Your decades of experience will be invaluable." Nodding the woman said while trying to maintain her calm. "Yes milady I will go prepare." As she was halfway out the door Kushina said almost to calmly. "Thank you and I finally read the scroll you left me………… Mother." The woman's eyes shot open as she just stood there. Only to walk out after what seemed an eternity. As the door closed she collapsed into her chair. Looking up she said with a hollow voice. "Minato please forgive me."

Border between land of Iron and the land of wolves.

The Raikage's group had been traveling nonstop. As they drew closer to the land of Iron. Snow was slowly beginning to fall. Most of the trip had been in silence. As the road towards there goal had been long and slow. As they entered a heavily forested area Naruto raised his hand up. The group stopped as he slowly looked over the forest over. His Sharingan blazing as he began to sniff the air. Letting out a deep growl he popped his claws. Leaping into the trees the group could only listen as the sounds of the fight echoed. Samui's eyes showed her fear for his safety. While the two in cloaks vanished.

In the forest Naruto was in a fight that had been left unfinished. With his claws he slashed and punched with unmatched fury. As his opponent was a man he had never been able to defeat. The former leader of the Reavers Victor. Since his defeat at the hands of Naruto. He had been trapped in the most feared prison in the elemental nations. Built into an active volcano. He had been tortured hourly by the guards. While his healing powers where put to the test. He was now even more feral in appearance. As his muscle mass had doubled. As he know had a completely insane look in his eyes. As his claws where now twice as long. Able to slash threw stone with ease.

With twin primal roars the two tackled each other. Naruto buried his claws into Victor's chest. Victor pinned him down uncaring of the claws buried in his chest. As Naruto's eyes turned into the Mangenkyo Sharingan. Victor's claws slashed threw Naruto's throat. As the wound began to heal he lost focus as his Sharingan reverted back to normal. With a bloody chuckle Victor said amused. "Nice try runt but that trick won't work twice! You shouldn't have ditched your backup."

With a his own bloody cough Naruto began to carve his claws threw Victor's chest. As Victor began to wildly slash and claw. Each slash carving into Naruto. With snarl Victor was about slash Naruto's head clean off. He paused as he saw Naruto grin threw the pain. With a growl he asked him confused. "What's so funny runt?" His answer came not from Naruto but from behind him. As the two in cloaks appeared.

From the larger of the two cloaks came a massive fist. Slamming into Victor it sent him clear threw six trees. As he was pinned by a large elm. Naruto slowly began to stand up. His clothes torn and ragged. They where little more then rags. Looking at the two he said calmly. "Thanks now if you'll excuse me." Nearby the tree holding Victor exploded in a shower of splinters. Victor was engulfed in a storm of raw chakra. As he fearlessly open all but the last inner gates. Causing his chakra to reach tailed demon levels. If it was any other person the strain would have killed them. Yet his healing factor caused him only mild pain.

Standing tall Naruto's eyes turned into the Mangenkyo Sharingan. He said calmly to the two beside him. "You may want to step back." As the two stepped back he took two steps forward. From around him red chakra began to swirl and form. Yet unlike the time he battle the akatsuki this chakra was controlled. Within moments he was engulfed by the chakra as it took shape. One of a large anthropomorphic fox. Dressed in the armor of the ancient samurai. A large sword was at his waist. The fox was nearly four times larger them himself. While it moved as he moved.

With his right hand he moved as if he was drawing a sword. The aura fox mimicked flawlessly. His eyes began to bleed he leapt at Victor. With a roar the two clashed. While the two looked on I awe. As in one move it was over. The two watched as the chakra began to fade. With a grunt Naruto stood up. Five slash marks on his chest healing as he stood. While not far off Victor was cut clean in two as the waist. Yet to the two's shock the monster was still alive. As he weakly crawled to his legs.

Walking back to the two he looked back at him. His Mangenkyo Sharingan bleeding only from his right eye. As black flames sparked to life on victor's back and feet. His howls of pain echoed threw the air as Naruto said weakly. "Burn in hell." Looking back at the two he said calmly. "Let's get going. We lost to much time thanks to him." With a nod the two followed him as he leapt into the forest.

From one of the nearby trees the bark began to twist and turn. Slowly the wood grew as a giant Venus flytrap emerged. With a creak the flytrap split open. To reveal a man like no other. With half his body black and the other white. His eyes where a dark orange. With a high pitched voice the man said amused. "Well that was rather interesting. To think he has master such a jutsu." It was then he spoke with a darker more sinister voice. "Good thing we helped Victor find him. Otherwise we wouldn't know just how strong he really is. We must tell Madara as soon as possible."

Land of Fire ancient Uchiha feudal castle.

Long before the founding of the Hidden leaf village. When the world was engulfed in endless war and bloodshed. There where few safe havens for ninja clans. Many clans simply lived in mobile tent villages. Yet the truly powerful clans where able to reside in full blown castles. One of those clans was the uchiha clan. The clan had taken the castle from a feudal lord that had tried to betray them. For over a hundred years it was there home a sanctuary. Hidden by some of the most powerful Genjutsu in the world. Even today no one outside the clan knows it's location. As one had to become a true uchiha to learn it's location. For it held one of the clans greatest secrets.

The sun was rising over the land of fire. As the castle was alive and full of people. In the courtyard children where playing. While adults where going about there business. While the crest of the ancient uchiha clan was everywhere. For they had all one secret like no other. They where all members of the supposedly extinct uchiha clan. They had been living in the castle since the first ninja war. They where all decedents of those that had gone tired of the fighting. With the aide of the head of the clan at the time. They had all faked there deaths and moved back to there ancestral castle. Only leaving under disguise to get supplies.

In the heart of the Castle was the clans main library and meditation chamber. Her those who still trained in the ninja arts. It was here that the head of this secret clan trained. In the lotus position the head of the clan meditated. A woman no older then twenty. She had a body most women would kill for. Along with a chest that could rival a certain sannin. Though her skills rivaled kage level. She had one handicap that caused many to underestimate her. She was missing her right arm. In it's place was a puppet arm. Crafted by the best in the art Sasori of the red sand. Said woman had nearly a dozen models each with there own secrets and weapons. This woman was Kukaku Uchiha sister of Mikoto uchiha. Making her the aunt of the supposed only living uchiha clansmen alive.

Trained since the day she could walk. Kukaku had mastered her Sharingan at the age of twelve. When she was thirteen she had done what only a handful had accomplished. She had awakened the Mangenkyo Sharingan. Not long after Fugaku had betrayed her. Taking her arm he banished her. Less then a week later she had become head of the hidden uchiha. All with the help and blessing of her master Madara.

As she meditated her eyes snapped open. Revealing her Mangenkyo Sharingan. For her it was three ovals merged in the center. With a calm sigh she said calmly. "It has been awhile master." The space in front of her began to warp and distort. As Madara appeared from empty space. His mask gone he looked at her as he said calmly. "Indeed it has child. I have come to discus a matter of grave importance." Looking at him she asked amused. "Oh and just what does the great Madara Uchiha need to discus with me?"

Looking at a nearby portrait of himself and his brother. He said almost to calmly. "My grandson and your future husband."

There now that took awhile. I know it's not as long as the first chapter. But I felt this filler chapter was needed. Also yes Kukaku is from Bleach. Also I explained how Naruto and Konan met. Got the idea from scorpion king. Lastly I know you all are probably pissed how easily Naruto whooped Victor's ass. All I have to say is this. Me writer me choose who lives and dies.

Now please review I need the attention.


	3. poll

Okay I swore I would never do one of these god awful things but this is an announcement. I have come at a crossroads with my stories. I have to many ideas and no guidance. Therefore I'm leaving the direction to you my readers. On my profile is a simple survey. It is there the path of my stories shall be decided. Also this announcement will be deleted after the poll.


End file.
